Since technology-friendly users generally almost always have their mobile device within reach, it is no surprise that the market of wirelessly controllable peripheral devices grew bigger and bigger and it is possible today for a user to control many electronic peripheral devices of his home using a mobile device which has wireless communication means and an intuitive user interface (such as a smartphone or tablet with an appropriate application, for instance). Actually, it is now frequent for a user to own more than one of these wirelessly controllable peripheral devices. In such situations, the user typically has to successively and explicitly establish a control association from its mobile device to each of its peripheral devices in a process sometimes referred to as ‘pairing’. While control association steps may be time-consuming for the user, they are generally acceptable since they only have to be performed once for the mobile device to permanently establish its credentials and then be allowed control of the peripheral devices. Moreover, these steps thence allow a single point of control and avoid the need to manage a plurality of remote control devices in the same home.
In scenarios where the user is only granted a temporary access to a given space having the peripheral devices, these pairing steps may become unappealing since the effort to be invested in the pairing steps may outweigh the benefit that can be withdrawn from having a single mobile remote. There thus remained room for improvement.